Escaping To The Past
by What Came First
Summary: Set during DH, the escape of Mafoy Manor didn't go to plan, if there ever was one. Now stuck in the past Hermione must find her way back whilst coping with her resent trauma. No pairings. Time Turner fic, Marauders era. Back in time. I'm trying to keep this as similar to the books as I can so if you recognise any of the text its probable from past books.
1. Chapter 1: THE ESCAPE OF MAFOY MANOR

THE ESCAPE OF MALFOY MANOR

_At the last word there was a perceptual grinding noise from above. All of them looked upwards in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor, glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions: Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face. _

_As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took his chance; he leapt over an armchair, straight to Draco_, who stood in the corner, enticed as to watching the havoc displace before him. Before Harry could reach him, and hopefully receiving the wands, Narcissa stepped out of the shadows, pointing her wand at Harry. Protecting her son from the up coming danger Narcissa quickly whispered: "_Stupefy_", sending a red beam of light at Harry, who barely missed it by throwing himself to the floor.

Ron bounded towards Hermione, who at the moment was untangling herself from the chandelier's chain, unaware of his best mates attack, but most importantly Greyback, who had picked himself up and was now charging towards the unsuspecting ginger. They landing with a loud clatter, causing crystal to embed its self in to the left side of Ron's face. The noise startled Hermione, causing her to look up frantically at Ron.

"HERMIONE!" he bellowed, "RUN!". Hermione's eyes quickly roamed the room, stopping at the sight of Harry, who was now defending against a very desperate looking Lucius.

"GO! GET OUT, WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! NOW GO!" he yelled above the loud assortment of curses which filled the room.

Scrambling out of the remaining chandelier, Hermione pushed herself forwards, ignoring her arching joints. Hearing footsteps behind her she risked a look back, only to just miss a blue curse, which instead hit the fireplace, sending shards of marble in her path. Bellatrix was quickly gaining on her, her hair looking crazier than ever.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY MUDBLOOD!" she screeched, sending another array of spells her way. Swaying and ducking she made her way to the door without being hit. Unfortunately, this wasn't the door they enter and certainly not the door to the exit. But she really didn't have a choice. Yanking the door open Hermione flew down the hallway. The moment the she opened the door the portraits, which covered the wall, started to shout abuse at Hermione, adding to the already loud noises.

All of this was a blur to Hermione, as her eyes were filled with fresh tears and blood, which streamed down from cut above her eye. Hearing her pursues footfall behind her over her own heavy breathing, Hermione pushed her legs even faster. Coming to the end of the hallway, Hermione had to make a choice, left or right? Making a last-minute choice she veered left, sliding on the polished floor. As soon as she spotted the upcoming staircase she regretted her decision, but it was too late to go back now.

"Bad move Granger!" Bellatrix taunted, followed by a string of mad laughter. Although she hated to admit it, Hermione knew she was right. There would be no escape route up stairs but she had to get away. Reaching the staircase base she used the banister to propel her self upwards, the strain of her arm painfully sending blood to gush out of _mudblood, _which was carved into her arm. Ignoring the searing pain she reached the top of the staircase, a sickly yellow coloured curse hitting the wall just above her head, causing the wallpaper to hiss and sizzle.

Cutting round the corner Hermione lost sight of Bellatrix for a moment. This hallway, painted a pale green, seemed to be less used than the rest of the manor, the walls covered in doors instead of portraits. Choosing the furthest away right door, Hermione sprinted down the corridor. Bursting the heavy oak doors open she entered a study, which by the look of the thick layer of dust, hadn't been entered in a while.

Just as she closed the door Hermione heard Bellatrix high cruel laugh, freezing her in her place.

"You can run, but you can't hide!", followed by another laugh, sending shivers down Hermione's back. A loud bang brought Hermione out of her frozen state,_ she's breaking down the doors_, she thought wildly. Thrashing her body round she looked around the study, no way out. Frantically, she started opening all the draws, looking for something to help her escape, a spare wand, or something. Her count down being the loud bangs of doors being broken into. Almost out of hope a flash of light caught her attention,

The moon light, coming from the large windows at the back of the room which over looked the gardens, was reflecting off a tiny delicate chain. Almost hypnotized, Hermione started to walk toward it, momentary forgetting the up coming danger.

Carefully picking it up by the chain, Hermione examined the Time Turner's hour-glass, fascinated by the fine shimmering sand. Flashbacks of her third year's extra studying came to mind, her lack of sleep and eating just to get good grades. She wondered how her past self would reacted to her skipping her all important NEWTs.

BANG! Times up. The force of Bellatrix's spell knocked Hermione over and sent the window smashing open. The wind coming from outside caused Bellatrix's hair and dress to wipe around herself, her crazed eyes locked on to Hermione and a sick smile spread across her face. "Gotcha" she hissed.

Still facing laid on her back, Hermione used her hands and feet to quickly back away, getting glass stuck in her hands. As Bellatrix raised her wand Hermione flipped herself around, and not looking where she was going, tried to run, but her foot caught on something, sending her flying through the smashed window.

For Hermione every thing went quiet, only a small buzzing coming from her ears and every thing seemed to stop, or at the very least slowed down. Slowed down enough for her to see the shards of glass, which had followed her out of the window, seamlessly hang in mid-air, looking like raindrops. For her to see the Time Turner just out of reach. And worst of all, the ground, which seemed to be slowly rising to met her.

Seeing this she frantically tried to think of something to do. Trying what she had done for the past year she tried appariting, to no place in particular, just not here. A black curse, sent by Bellatrix, shot past her head, missing her by inches, hitting the Time Turner. Hermione could see the Time Turner change from the soft golden chain to inky black, link by link. And even in this slow motion state the hours glass seemed to be spinning fast, the once pale yellow sand, now stark white, falling this way and that. Obvious to the now Dark object Hermione tried to avoid it, which was difficult when falling from a second story high window. Despite her best effort the dark chain still found its way wrapped around Hermione's wrist and before she could take it off she felt the tell-tale signals of apparition. Before the tug behind her navel could take her, she wished, not for the first time that night, that she was where she should be, Hogwarts.

* * *

The usual discomfort of apparition seemed to be multiplied ten folds, the surrounding darkness suffocating her, squeezing her breath from her lungs. She felt eyes pops and a roaring in her ears, and a searing white-hot pain on her arm, the Time Turner leading her to the unknown.

Just when she thought she was going to pass out from the intense pressure, it stopped, before she land, hard. Muddy water soon soaked into her hair and clothes, chilling her to the bone, except her arm, which still felt as if it was burning. The muddy grass squelched as she raised her head slightly. Through her blurry eyes should could just make out a familiar silhouette, "Harry", she breathed out her last breath. Before slowly the darkness surrounding her eyes closed in around her and she fell in to blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: THE MISSED FEAST

THE MISSED FEAST

"You comin'?" Sirius called out from the back of the open carriage, impatiently waiting for James to climb in.

"I erm, I might walk it this year" James hesitantly replied, not knowing his friends reply. A puzzled look crossed Sirius face, "Are you crazy, it'll take you half the nigh?" he exclaimed.

"I could do with the exercise." he explained, hoping his sorry excuse will be sufficient enough, but from there worrying looks, which the shared with each other, said that it wasn't. But before anyone could say anything Peter, who was sat at the very front of the carriage and hadn't notice the worry for his friends, spoke up, "Are you even allowed to do that?"

Looking almost offended for the question, James grabbed a handful of his robes below a red and gold badge, the _H_ gleaming in the moon light, "Cos I can, I'm Head Boy!" he boasted, a smug smile on his lips. This, more than anything, seemed to reassure James friends.

"All right, if your sure, we'll see you tomorrow." Remus finished, and with a wave of his hands the carriage door shut, leaving James to watch as the last carriage roll away, his smile slowly falling from his face.

Pulling up his cloak's collar, James trudged up the hill, following the tracks made by the carriages. Keeping his head down he tried concentrating on each step, clearing his mind of every thought. Unfortunately this was a trait he had never managed to master, his head was always full of ideas, if it was a new prank or away to impress Lily. And so it wasn't before long that James' thoughts finally turned to the issue he had tried to avoid since arriving at Kings Cross.

His Aunt Abbey. Missing for 24 days with no trace. Although it was no secret that she would disappear for a few days once in a while, claiming she was bored, she had never left for this long without telling anyone. And so, after five days of not answering her owls, people stared to panic, and slowly a full on search was being organised. And they found nothing. Not a thing. It was just like she popped into thin air, which is possible using apparition, but that still didn't help.

Subconsciously, James had been steadily increases his pace, his frustration and anger being taken out through his feet. Consequently he was out of breath and by the time he got to the school gates, his breath coming out in short clouds of mist. Leaning against a winged boar topped pillar, James tried to catch his breath.

Turning around, James wonder how he was going to get past the chained gate, because surely there was enchantments and jinxes to stop intruders, after all there was a war going on. But to his surprise, as soon as he touched the chain, the padlock broke and the chain dropped to the floor.

_Guess its true that Dumbledore is the only who scares You-Know-W...Voldemort! _James wasn't scarred to say his name, especially as it was most likely his faulty Abbey had gone missing. She didn't exactly keep under wraps her hate for Voldemort and his Death Eaters, or her love for Muggles , in fact she had often declared she wish she was one.

Angry at him self and the world, James slammed the gate shut, the loud bang echoing in the night air. As soon as it was shut the chain curled and coiled up one of the gates bars, wrapping its self around the gate before the padlock shot up from the grass, locking the gate shut.

The welcoming sight of Hogwarts seemed to straight away calm James, the feeling of warmth and safety instinctively taking hold of him. But instead of walking further up the hill towards it, James veered left, hoping to get some time alone before explaining himself to his friends, and Lily. Lily, who already was angry at him just for being Head Boy, would now be furious that he won't be helping the perfects after the feast. It was bad enough the perfect meeting he had to host with Lily on the train, the scowls he received when he had nothing to add, and once everyone left the lecture on setting a good example. He finally made an excuse of having to get changed in to his robes and saving her the decency not seeing him getting undressed, leaving a shocked Lily in the Head Boy and Girl s cabin.

After chucking two third years out of a cabin, James hid under his invisibility cloak in the now empty cabin. Only ten minutes pasted before Sirius entered, sitting down without saying a word, but James knew that Sirius knew he was there. Whilst starring out of the window James had fell in and out of sleep, only hearing snippets of the conversation between Sirius and Remus, who most have entered when he was sleeping with Peter. Sirius filling them in on what had gone on during the holidays which wasn't covered in the Daily Prophet.

He hadn't talked to anyone about it, not even his mother and father. But he couldn't help feel that it was his fault, he and Abbey had been close, always planning a new prank, he should have know something was wrong. And the worst thing was that when he know looked back he knew something must have been wrong, she seemed more distant, even if she was involved celebrating him becoming Head Boy and Sirius moving in with him.

James had finally reached the lake, and made towards the tree that him and the rest of the Marunders usually sat. Leaning against the tree, James thought of the up coming year. He'd be lying if he said he was happy to be leaving Hogwarts, he'd had the time of his life there, but all things came to an end, and he was going to make sure he left with a bang.

With new enthusiasm, James pushed himself off the tree and approached the water edge, hoping to get a good view of the moon lit lake before he left. And just as he got close enough for the water to lick at his feet did he a tremendous BANG echoing through the still night. After getting over the shock, James looked around, wondering if any one had heard it too. But within the main hall the conversation and scrapping of knife and forks drowned out any noise from the outside world.

Therefore, with the courage and curiosity only of that of a Marauder did James go to investigate the noise. Guessing as to where the noise had come from, James carried out his pursuit until a he spotted a body sprawled on the floor, silhouetted against the moon light. Cautiously walking over, water squelched under his feet as he got closer to the body and lake edge, did James see that the body was in fact a girl, and at the sight of blood James ran the rest of the way only pausing when he heard her exhale the word "Harry".

Deciding to worry about that later, James kneeled in front of her, the lakes water lapping up against his knees, and pushed away a piece of her extremely bushy brown her, which was matted and tangled in blood. Taking in a count of her pale face James drew one of her arms closer to check up pulse, but before he could even reach her wrist, a warm, sticky liquid filled his arms, drawing his eyes to her sleeve, that even in the moonlight he could see was stained a deep, unforgiving red. Ever so gently, James rolled the sleeve up up arm, careful not to irritate the wound to much. _MUDBLOOD._ Carved in disjointed lettering, the sight of the word sent flashes of newspaper reports across James eyes, muggle borns who were missing, attacked or worse, murdered.

Swallowing the bile which rose from his throat, James spanned in to action. Half bent of the body, he gather her in his arms, and carrying her bridle style ran as fast as he could to the castle, hoping to who ever was out there that he wasn't too late.

In his rush to get help he never noticed the glint of moonlight by the shore, which was soon drowned by a particularly large wave, sent by the giant squid, which was splashing near by.


	3. Chapter 3: INTERRUPTED RANT

**A/N: Although James is meant to be a chaser in Quidditch I like to think of his as a beater with Sirius.**

**INTERRUPTED RANT**

"Exercise, bloody exercise. What kind of lame ass excuses is that?"

The only people who could hear Sirius' constant, low mumbles was Peter, who was sat next to him, and Remus, who was sat opposite him, which was only thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"Exercise," Sirius repeated, making a face as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. Louder this time he talked to his friends, "Not like he didn't get enough exercise through the holidays, he was always on the pitch in his garden, swinging the bat as hard as he could. Got bloody buries to prove. And if he wasn't in the air he was pacing, drove me round the bend,"

"Well, he's had a bad couple of weeks, what do you expect, him to be skipping around, throwing daisies at everyone?" Remus related, causing Sirius to give him a dirty look at his sarcasm. Peter mainly just sat there, chowing on some roast beef, his eyes darting between Sirius and Remus.

"I didn't mean it like and you know it. I'm just saying, why does he feel the need to go all off by himself, doesn't he know we're here, to, you know, talk and stuff." Sirius exclaimed, looking at Remus as if he had all the answers.

Instead, Remus just snorted.

"I'm sorry, did you just hear your self, " talk and stuff", and come on, that's all you ever do when your upset, just stalk off by yourself, all miserable looking. Its just were not as insecure about our friendship as you and know you'll eventually come round." Remus scoffed.

Sirius looked positively hurt, " I'm not insecure", Sirius proclaimed, a little too quickly, "and I don't stalk, right Peter?". Turning his attention to Peter, who had just swallowed his food rather nervously.

"Erm, well...your, its har-," Peter stuttered, unable to get the words from his mouth.

Saving Peter for the obvious discomfort of having this much attention to himself, Remus spoke up, "Look, we'll give him the rest of the night to himself then tomorrow well sit him down and, like you say, "talk and stuff". Happy?" Remus reasoned.

"Yes, acutal-" before Sirius could finish his witty come back he felt a warming sensation down the left side of his chest, which was slowly increasing in heat until it was burning him. "Bugger," he called out, causing surrounding people to send dirty looks his way. Ignoring them he pulled out a silvery hand mirror from inside his robe, "yes, yes, yes, I'm here, what the hell do you want?" he questioned the mirror. But instead of his own reflection James was staring back at his, his hair messier than usual and smears of mud and what looked like blood on his face..

At the sight of the state James was in, Sirius soon dropped his good natured mood "What happened to you?" both worry and surprise filling his voice.

"What?" a flicker of confusion passed James' face before he wiped the sheen of sweat off his face, noticing that mud and blood came off to, "I'm fine, I just need you to do me a favour. Get Pomfrey to come down to the infirmary, quickly. I need her help with something." James rushed out, slightly out of breath.

"What happened?" Sirius questioned, disturbed by the urgency in James' voice.

"I'll explain later," James responded before looking at something behind him, "Look Sirius I haven't got time for this, just go get Pomfrey. Oh, and try be inconspicuous about it."

Before Sirius could question James further, he had disappeared and replace by a very confused reflection of him self. Looking up at Remus, he also had the expression of confusion and worry. Without saying a word Sirius stood and steeped out and over the bench. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was closest to the Gryffindor table, talking to his head of house, Professor Mcgonagall.

"Erm, excuse me professor, but Madame Pomfrey I think your needed at the infirmary." Sirius tentatively asked.

"Please, pray tell, what have you done already Black?" Professor Mcgonagall asked in a stern voice, her lips forming a tight line.

"Me, Professor?" Sirius proclaimed, wearing a look of outrage of being accused, "I don't know what you mean" a look of total innocence filled his face.

"Then why, Mr Black, would I need to visit my infirmary if you haven't done anything?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I'm not the only wrong doer in this school you know. And if you must know James wants you and before you ask I don't know why or what his done, just that he needs you. Quickly apparently." Sirius finished, giving a pointed look towards the door.

"And how do you know this Black? I haven't seen Potter enter the Great Hall all night." Observed Mcgonagall, voiced her suspicions.

Ignoring Mcgonagall's questions he stared at Pomfrey, "please madame, he sounded really worried, can you just go check on him?" he almost begged. He had a felling something was wrong and it only seemed to be getting worse. At the sight of his lack of humour Madame Pomfrey took one quick look at Mcgonagall before a slight nod of her head.

"You will stay here Mr Black, if there is anything wrong you will only get in my way." she reasoned before turning and briskly exiting the Hall.

Sirius was left there standing a minute before making his way back to his set, the uneasy felling never leaving him.


	4. Chapter 4: HARSH TRUTH

**HARSH TRUTH **

He couldn't seem to sit still. Maybe it was his nerves, or him just trying to compensate for how still she was being. He didn't know where to put his hand, to sit or stand. After he laid the girl on one of the infirmary's many beds he stood over her, checking to make sure she was breathing, worried that Sirius wouldn't get Madame Pomfrey here quick enough. He'd run his hands through his hair before he decided to sit on the set next to the bed, getting a closer look to see the rise and fall of her chest. He picked at his finger nails, trying to resist the urge to check her pulse for the tenth time. Sitting up a little straighter, he didn't see the harm in checking her injures.

At first he was tempted to just try do what he could to heal her many cuts before Madame Pomfrey came, having experience from fixing up Remus. But he truly didn't know where to start. She was covered in cuts, and consequently blood, which he was sure covered bruises. His first thought was to make sure the grotesque vandalism of her arm shouldn't be covered, but as soon as he rolled up her jumper sleeve he wonder if this was wrong, if that it should be covered to try and stop the bleeding. Not being use to second guessing himself he tried too stick with his decision, but the problem with second guessing yourself is that when you start, its hard to stop. So now James was wondering if he had done something he shouldn't have. Should he have laid her down, should he have even moved her in the first place?

Just about when James was going to have a nervous break down, Madame Pomfrey burst in to the infirmary, a sharp remark for James about why she was missing the feast on her lips. But at the sight of the young woman, covered in blood, speech failed her. She was quick to span out her surprise, being use to the unlikely situations she has found herself in whilst working at Hogwarts. Her stride only flattering for a moment before resuming with added vigor.

"What happened, Mr Potter?" she asked with a brisk tone, muttering diagnostic spells whilst waiting for an answer.

"I...Well, I just. I found her by the lake, she was already like this," he made a vague gesture to the girl, "so I thought it would be best to carry her up here." James explained, trying to mimic Madame Pomfrey's professional and impassive tone, not quiet succeeding.

"Very well. Did you see any one else?" she inquired, starting to peel back the girls sleeves.

"No, I didn't look " James admitted, a sinking feeling of guilt settling in his gut. Why didn't he look? The person that hurt the girl could do it some one else and it would be his fault.

"Never mind that Mr Potter, you did very well in saving her. If you didn't find her she might of just died. Now off you go, you're doing no good here and you'll just get in my way. Out. Out." she dismissed he, only leaving James with a small sense of pride at her words for a second.

Staring at the heavy oaks doors, James really didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave, not without knowing if the girl was going to be all right or not, but it was killing him to stay not knowing if someone had followed the girl to Hogwarts.

He started to pace. A bad habit he had started over the holidays which he was sure annoyed the hell out of Sirius. Personally, he didn't see what was wrong with it. He knew Dumbledore paces, and isn't he the greats wizard of all time? But he couldn't stand still, different scenarios playing through his head, all of them bad.

Streaking past him, a bright burst of a light lit the corridor for a second in a silvery glow, and brought James at of his mental monologue. Staring after the light James made his decision. Contrary to popular belief, James wasn't one to jump in to something stupid just because he was a Gryffindor...well, sometimes.

Sprinting past portraits and tapestries, James flew down secret passage-ways and short cuts to get to the Gryffindor common room twice as fast, thankful he knew the password from the perfects meeting. Paying no heed to the many stare he received from the occupants of the room, or the attempt from Sirius to stop him, he took the stairs two at a time to reach his dorm room. Saying a silent prey of thanks in his head to the house elves, James through his trunk open, rifling through his clothes until he found a carefully folded piece of blank parchment.

Through his made search, James never saw the short boy sat on a nearby bed, similar to his own, nor the boys confused and slightly scarred face aimed at the boys frantic behaviour. Slowly getting up, the boy followed James down the stairs, but instead of like James, taking one at a time. Standing at the base of the staircase, he watched as James ran back through the portrait hole, receiving cries of out rage when he failed to miss knocking in to someone.

The biggest shout came from a red-headed girl who was stood close to chairs by the fire, a murderous glint in her eyes. "POTTER!" she shrieked, many students wisely backing away from her. Of course James didn't hear and had jump out of the portrait hole before she could get her hands on him.

"What the hell is that boy doing being head boy? I swear when I get my hands on him..." she continued to mutter.

"I wish you wouldn't Lily. He hasn't had the best of summers and well, I think he deserves a bit of slack on the first day." Remus quietly injected, staring at her from the armchair near the fire.

"Bad summer", Lily scoffed. "Why, what happened? Did one of his broom's twig snap?" her voice was viciously laced with sarcasm.

Unnoticed by Lily, Sirius Black's face morphed in to one of anger and disgust, the near by fire sending sharp shadows across his face. Alarming, it quickly smoothed in to one of calm and indifference before he asked quiet calmly, "Did you read the paper of the holidays Evans?"

Thrown by the quick subject changed from the boy she didn't even one was there ,her face portrayed her confusion, "What?"

"The Prophet? Did you read it?" Sirius snapped, impatience peeking out from behind his unemotional façade.

Crossing her arms defensively, she replied, "No, actually. My sister doesn't like the owl post."

"Well, here, borrow mine" Sirius said, slamming the Daily Prophet on the table, a picture of a young woman, laughing and smiling up at them on the front page. His indifferent mask fell to reveal his true anger toward Lily. Turing his back on a speechless Lily, Sirius stormed towards the staircase.

"Wormtail, what was he doing up there?" he asked, indicting up the stairs, his voice a little softer now he was talking to his friend.

"Getting the Map I think. Didn't even see I was sitting there." Peter explained before turning around and going back upstairs, Sirius following close behind.

After running out of things to talk about, both boys were left sat on their beds, silently waiting for some one to break the silence. Fortunately, Remus just walked in to the room. Unfortunately, he was wearing a scowl, which, as usual, was aimed at Sirius.

"You shouldn't have done that." he said, giving Sirius a stony look.

"She deserved it" he reasoned, sending an equally awful look his way.

"She practically crying down stairs, how the hell do you think she's feeling right now?" he spat back.

"Oh boo hoo. So Evans has feelings. 'bout time she learnt so does every one else."

"How the hell was she suppose to know about Abbey? She's been living as a muggle for the past six weeks." he challenged.

Instead of answering, Sirius laid down and rolled on to his side, forging sleep. With a sigh, Remus started to get dressed for bed; Peter following close behind. Only once Remus was laid I bed, staring at the ceiling did he try to talk to Sirius.

"Look, I know you were just looking out for James, but you gotta lay off Lily. She isn't going through the best of times at the minute, and she really didn't know about Abbey." Remus try to reason, only receiving a nonchalant grunt. Deciding to leave it there until the morning Remus laid over and went to sleep, only briefly waking to hear his other dorm-mate, Jerry, stumble in.

* * *

Panting heavily, James flew round the corner. Fatigue had finally caught up with him, from both running and carrying the girl. Stopping at a small alcove in the wall, James hid in the shadows, his arms aching as he brought a blank piece of parchment closer to his face. Carefully peeling the parchment open, he bought the tip of his wand to the centre, whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" as he tapped the parchment.

Instantly, the familiar scrip writing appeared, followed by the straight lines of Hogwarts rooms and corridors. Small, scroll-shaped labels followed foot steps, all of which stated the name of the own of the footsteps. Hastily, James checked to see if anything was out of place, but soon relief flooded him, as everyone seemed to be where they should, their common rooms, and only he was on a corridor.

Slowly, his eyes were drawn to the infirmary, where four labels were gathered. One, Madame Pomfrey's, was moving around a bed, and in James' minds eye he could almost see her fussing around the girl's bed as she has to for him after his many Quidditch injuries. The other two were stood beside each other, _Albus Dumbledore_ and _Minerva McGonagall_.

Taking a shaky breath, his eyes fell to the last label, his heart beat increasing as he uncovered the mystery as to her the girls was.

_Hermione Granger _

* * *

"How could she of got through the wards Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked for the third time.

"I truly do not know Professor, but it is not how she came here that is bothering me, but as to why." Dumbledore calmly replied, his eyes fixed on the sleeping girl.

Mention of the girl brought McGonagall's eyes back to the infirmary's only patient. A slight crease appeared in-between the woman's eyebrows, worry and concerned over the girl even after being reassured by Poppy that she will, physically, be all right.

"Just who could she be?" McGonagall questioned the room hoping at least some one knew.

"Hermione Granger" came a response from behind them at the infirmary's doors, causing both McGonagall and Pomfrey to whip there head round in surprise. Not surprised by James appearence, Dumbledore calmly asked, "And how do you know that Mr Potter?"

"He was the one who found the girl Professor" interrupted Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, James?" replied Dumbledore, inviting James to explain.

"Well, I was by the lake and I heard this really loud band, and so, I, you know, went to go see what it was and I fond her, laid by the water's edge, as if she just appeared out of thin air. She was barely conscious and I just got her name out of her before she passed out," James recounted, staying as close as to the truth without revealing the secrets of the map, "oh, and she also said another name, "Harry", I think it was." James added, not wanting to exclude any details which may help.

"Harry, you say?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah, but it was more like she was calling _me_ it."

"Hmm, interesting. Well, for you tremendous work on your first day I think house points are in order, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, yes. Thirty house points for your good work Potter," she said, giving James a small nodded, but talking more to herself added, "but _Merlin_ knows what you where doing by the lake when you should have attended the feast"

"What a busy first day? But I think it is about time will all retired to bed and let Poppy get on, if that is all right with you dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster. " Madame Pomfrey assured.

"But shouldn't some one stay with her" questioned James, feeling suddenly responsible for the girl no one knew.

"I doubt she will wake any time soon, and besides Madame Pomfrey is more than capable to deal with her. Come, you have done enough tonight James." Insisted Dumbledore.

Still feeling uneasy about leaving her James gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, already planning away to sneak back in to the infirmary. Guessing James plans Dumbledore promised: "I'm sure someone will notify you if she wakes"

Once James had noddy, Dumbledore left with McGonagall following, and after a second of looking at the girl, James followed too.


	5. Chapter 5: STAR GAZERS

**A/N: **Always kind of had this scene in my head but as soon as I went to write it left my head so its took me a while so sorry for the wait. I won't keep you any longer, so (hopefully) enjoy!

**STAR GAZERS **

Walking through the desert corridors, James regretted not grabbing his Invisibility Cloak as he got the Map. He missed the comforting weight around his shoulders and his slightly obscured vision, being in the safe knowledge that no one could see him. And although he could check the Map for any encounters he really couldn't be bothered, he just wanted to walk, walk without having to avoid anyone or talk himself out about why he was wondering the corridors at this time of night.

Taking a staircase up, James needn't bother worrying in getting lost, having being wondering Hogwarts' corridors at night for years and, although he had no more classes at this end of the castle, it was the one most visited by him. Two more turns to the left, one right before one more left.

James could hear nothing but the quiet breathing from the surrounding portraits and his own foot steps as he wandered down the last corridor; the hushed corridors giving him peace of mind. Reaching the base of the staircase, James jogged up the marble stairs, his breath coming in short puffs.

A gush off cold air rushed through the window, further messing up James' hair. The view from Hogwarts tallest tower was really something to behold, and upon seeing it, James once again wondered why he didn't take Astrology.

Settling himself on the window ledge , James looked out in to the cloudless night, marvelling at the stars. Before long a voice interrupted his peaceful moment.

"Not thinking of jumping, are we?"

He waited before his friend had sat down beside him before answering him, "No Padfoot, only you would do something as dramatic at that. Me, I'm all about subtlety".

Sirius couldn't help but snort, "Yeah, about as subtle as a hippogriff in a crystal ball shop."

After playfully shoving Sirius both boys returned to staring out to the sky, their laughter dying down. A moment's silence past before James spoke up, "I hope for what ever reason your up here is worth it. I hear the head boy likes to come up here, possibly to deduct points from sods like you who try to follow him."

"You wouldn't dare, not from your own house. "

"I don't know. What with Lily as Head Girl I don't think we'll be able to take as much advantage as we planned. And let's be honest, she's not by biggest fan, especially how I acted tonight." James admitted, his eyes again being drawn to the starry night.

"Your not on you own there mate"

James head shot back to Sirius."Why, what did you do?" he accused.

"Nothing much, just told her to lay off a little," James shot Sirius an accusing look, "well may with a few harsher words. Nothing too bad" Sirius tried to reason.

"Sirius!"

"What?! I was just watching _your_ back. That girl gets away with treating you like dirt and no one seems to think anything of it, I just thought you'd appreciate the back up." Sirius tried to justify.

There was a couple of moments silence as both boys cooled down. Sirius words, which by the end had turned to shouts, echoed between them.

Quieter know James started, "Thanks, it's just, its are last year and well, my last chance I guess, for Lily to really see _me_. And the way she treats me, its kind of excusable." From the sour look on Sirius face he quickly added, "I mean to an outsider the stuff we do could look at bit cruel, but most people know it's just a bit of fun and don't mind too much. And we've only meant it in a bad way to Snivellus ." he finished with an even sourer face to that of Sirius, just for saying his rivals nickname,even if they had created it.

Again they lapsed in to silence, an unsaid agreement passing between them to drop the subject. Trying to lighten the mood Sirius said in an almost forced joyful tone, "That reminds me why I came looking for you." A mischievous glint entering his eyes as his arm slipped into the insides of his cloak. It quick emerging with a gleaming red bottle, enchanted flames licking at the bottom of the bottle.

Holding the bottle at arm's length Sirius declared in a loud, low voice, "To the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may we leave with a BANG." bringing the firewiskey to his lips, he tripped the bottle back, his eyes squinting as the liquid burned down his throat.

Smiling broadly, James grabbed he bottle from Sirius, "Here, here." he agreed, his own eyes now watering. "And where _did_ you get this from?"

"I could tell you, but then, id just have to kill you. And I like too much for that. So I'm afraid I'll be keeping it a secret." Sirius said whilst tapping a finger on the side of his noise. "Though I most admit, I was worried early on tonight that you'd figured out where I hide it, what with the way you were acting tonight. Facing explaining that."he attached, giving James a carious look.

Taking one last swig from the bottle he handed it back to Sirius, "You wont believe any of it but," the he explained the night he had, starting after he left the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"And your sure no one was there?" Sirius asked, his eyes a little wide from surprise.

"I told you I didn't see anyone but I didn't really check either. But I looked at the map and it seemed clear." he explained, gesturing towards the map. Which was laid beside him.

"And what did you say her name was again?" a look a concentration falling across Sirius' face.

"Granger, Hermione Granger. Heard of her?" said James.

"No, but if what you said was true and she didn't go to this school then probable not. But are you sure it was really, I mean did she really have that cut in to her arm?" he questioned.

"Look, I know most people think iv had a sheltered life, but I'm not that dumb!"

In a mock surrender, Sirius put his arms up, "okay, okay."

"Can we talk about this later, I'm getting tired" getting up he noticed how Sirius didn't move, "Coming?"

"Nar, might stay for a little bit longer."

Glancing back from the bottle to his friends face he replied, "Okay, just don't stay up too late, first day of class tomorrow."

Sarcastically, Sirius acknowledge: "Yes, Mother"

Faking mock hurt James retorted, "Just looking out for my friend and there he goes, carelessly insulting me. Comparing me to your MOTHER. The pain, it gets to me." to finish by added some fake tears.

Snorting at James performance Sirius watched as James walked away, an equally amused expression on his face.

**A/N:Tell us what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: ROUSING

**A/N: Again I couldn't thing of a chapter title so you've got "Rousing" which sounded less morbid and creepy than "Awakening" but if you can think of anything better leave us a review.**

**Rousing **

Something was wrong. Unfortunately as soon as Hermione tried to decipher the problem her thoughts hit a wall. In fact, she didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All she was aware of was the distant sound of brisk footsteps on a hard floor. That and that every inch of her was aching as though it had been beaten. But slowly, ever so slowly, she became aware of her surroundings.

And with it her memories seemed to be on fast forward. The war...Malfoy Manor...and falling...

Her eyes snapped open. She bolted up upright, wondering if she was dead until a sharp pain pierced her head. No, death couldn't be this painful. Then where was she? As her sight cleared up she carefully looked around, avoiding sudden movements to prevent more pain. But she couldn't be... that would be impossible. But they were no denying it. Hermione was lying in the hospital wing. Hogwarts hospital wing.

But what was she doing here. She should be dead. Or captured by Death Eaters, not laid in a comfortable warm bed. Defendant not in Hogwarts. She was just some dirty mudblood, no longer allowed within the walls of Hogwarts, to walk it corridors and certainly not to be treated by its healer. So why, in Godric's name, was she here?

Unless, unless Hogwarts has gotten worse that what she, Ron and Harry could have guessed. What if it had become the Death Eaters headquarters, a place to keep and interrogate prisoners. Would she have to watch her school friends be tortured, or would they be forced to torture her? And what of her of professors? And suddenly her vision was blurry again, unable to see anything but blurred shapes. She had to get out, to find out what was happening, what happened to Ron, Harry.

She bleary managed to suppress a scream as she swung her legs off the bed. An even intense pain seemed to fill her body, making it hard to breath. Maybe she had hit the floor outside Malfoy Manor after all. But before she could check if she could walk, gentle but firm hands were pulling her back on to the bed.

"Now, now girl, you are in no state to be out of bed. And where to you think you where going to go anyway?"she could recognise Madam Pomfrey's stern tone anywhere, but never would she expect her to point out her obvious lack of freedom, almost mocking her. No, she'd always seemed kind, if not strict, and caring over her patient, even Draco Malfoy.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey" she pleaded, "I need... I have to..." but she didn't _know_ what she needed or what she had to do. How could she, she had no idea what was happening, what had even just happened, and what was going to happen next. But suddenly, Madam Pomfrey's restricting hands were gone,"How do you know by name?"she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"What...?" Surely she recognised her. I mean, she didn't get to the hospital wing that often, but her second year polyjuicy potion disaster must be peculiar, even for Hogwarts students, and that she had been one of the petrified students in the same year. Add that to the fact she'd always been with Harry on there little "adventurers", which usually ended in injuries. And now she came to think of it, she should recognise her, as even when she wasn't ill she visited Harry after his many quidditch injuries.

Blinking to clear her eyes, she looked directly in Madam Pomfrey face, the look of confusion mirrored on both women's faces. But what Hermione saw wasn't what she was expecting. Not the hard worn, stressed expressions which most people wore these days or the worried eyes and permanent frown. She looked nothing like what she should. As a matter of fact she looked positively younger, her hair was thicker and had more brown than grey. But how could that be possible, she looked at least twenty years younger. Not unless...

No, time turners, they don't go this far back, a day at most, possible two, but not years, not decades. There had to be a mistake, a delusion, a crazy dream. Yes, that's it, she most have fallen and just be dreaming this, that's the only explanation, the only logical explanation. But Madam Pomfrey, no the imaginary Madam Pomfrey, was talking to her,"...headmaster will need to talk to you, what Alb.." it was too much for Hermione, everything was too really and at the sound of her old headmaster, her eyes rolled back in to her head and she slumped back on her pillows. Back to the sweet blissfulness of nothingness.

* * *

She kept her eyes closed long after she'd woken. Instead she foraged sleep, deciding to hide behind her eyelids than face the world. What kind of Gryffindor was she. She heard people walking by, but never to check to her, and she never gave any indication she was awake. Rather she lay there wondering if it was best to stay in this nightmare or wave up in another, reality. Only she could no longer deny this wasn't real. She had travelled back in time. How many years, she didn't know. So she lay there, not quiet ready to face the world.

Trying to keep her mind blank she lay still for a considerate amount of time, content to let everything stay as it was, quiet and still. Only because of the quiet could she hear the soft, almost apologetic, cough which sounded from her bedside chair. But when did they come in, she hadn't heard any footsteps come near her since she woke up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt you Miss Granger as I am to be expected in a rather important meeting but I first feel I must talk with you." At the sound of her old headmasters voice, Hermione's eyes shot open. But even through the shock she could feel heat rising to her face, certain that the professor knew she had been fake sleeping.

"Ah, your awake, I see." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione just stared.

Why hadn't she thought of this? She should have known she could see people she knew, people she knew to be dead. But right now he wasn't dead, he was there, sat in front of her, waiting for a response.

"Yes, sir" she murmured, her voice cracking from lack of use. She tried to discretely clear her throat before sit up, her joints screaming in protest. Her distress must have shown on her face as before long Dumbledore commented, "You have been through the wars, haven't you?" Had she been in a better state of mind, or perhaps worse, she would have laughed out loud. He'd hit it right on the noise. She had been through wars, only just one, but that seemed enough.

Sat up straight now she looked down at her arms, one had been bandaged up to her elbow, whilst the other just her wrist. Turning them over she looked at her palms, which was covered in freshly healed cuts. She risked a glance towards Dumbledore who was watching her intently. She tried to keep her face neutral as she looked at him. He seemed different from what she remembered, younger, but that was to be expected, and had a shorter beard and hair, both of which still had a tinge of light brown.

"What's the date?" she asked, hoping to get a year, but knowing he probable assumed she already knew the year.

"The 2nd of September, my dear, the first day of term." he answered easily. Unfortunately this was no help to Hermione and so they both fell in to silence. Hermione tried to think of anything usefully but could only think about how _young_ he looked. In fact, she couldn't remember him looking this young, not even her first year. But surely this was after her first year, he'd called her by her name and being a muggleborn no wizard knew her before Hogwarts. She kept sending glances his way, trying to think back to her younger days.

"How do you know my name?" she blurted out, not meaning to sound so accusing. But instead of looking offended he simply smiled slightly, "Don't you remember, the boy who found you, James Potter, said you told him your name?" he inquired.

James Potter? But that would mean she was more that twenty years in the past. Twenty years in the past with her best friends dead dad. But no... It was happening again, her mind was slowly emptying, not wanting to deal with this new piece to of information. Luckily she still had enough conscious thought to answer him, "Yes. Yes I remember now" and she did remember something before blacking out. But it was dark and blurred and she was sure it had been Harry. Harry, who had been told many time how he looked like his father, James.

Dumbledore was talking to her again, but her mind was stuck on Harry. She didn't know if he had gotten out of Malfoy manor to or if he was still trapped. And Ron as well. But technically, there not in danger, haven't even be born yet. She clang on to that thought just as she heard the last of Dumbledore's question, "...w did this happen?"

She didn't know how to answer that. How was she going to answer that she's from the future, a future gone to hell where he was dead. So she stayed quiet, only giving in the smallest of voices, "You wont want to be late for that meeting professor, perhaps you should go."

Knowing that he would get nothing more from the girl, Dumbledore rose from his chair with a weary sigh, hoping that in time she tell him what had happened. He watched the girl as he walked away, who was avoiding his gaze and hurried away. He really was late for that meeting.

**A/N: Did you get it?**


	7. Chapter 7: THE LAST FIRST DAY

**THE LAST FIRST DAY**

"It's impossible. No one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts grounds!"

"I bloody well know that Remus!" he returned, annoyed at Remus' persistence, "I've tried enough times."

"Then how did she do it?" he asked, equally annoyed at his friend inability to see logic.

"I never said she did. It only sounded like someone had apparated, only louder." James explained through gritted teeth. They both glared at each other, neither of them backing down.

"Why is she here?" Peter wondered aloud, breaking the tension.

Sighing, James turned to look at him, "No idea Wormtail, but I bet she'll be glad to be away from where ever she was." All three boys looked down at their plates, James' explanation about what happened last night playing through two of their heads.

"And you didn't recognise her? You hadn't seen her in Hogwarts, or Diagon Alley?" Remus asked, trying to figure out what had happened. James shook his head, racking him brain for a time he might have seen her.

Remus looked around thoughtfully before pulling out a spare piece of parchment with a quill and ink out of his bag. At the top he wrote _Hermione Granger_ before underlining it.

"Okay, so we know she's a muggle-born," he noted with a grimace, scribbling it down on the parchment, "but we don't think she's going or gone to Hogwarts? So how did she find out that she was a witch, surely she would think she was like any other muggle without receiving her letter?" he queried. He rubbed his eyes wearily. This whole thing was giving him a head ache and it was only the first day back. But none of it made any sense. It was like she came out of no where!

All three boys were lost in though, trying to decipher the mystery of Hermione. that they didn't notice Sirius until he very unceremoniously sat down next to James. After sharing amused glances with each other, James shifted slightly in his chair to better face Sirius.

"By the looks of things, you didn't take my advice last night." he commented, only to receive a dirty look. Laughing softly, James reached over to a plate of crumpets.

"Let me guess, your hangover?" Remus asked with a slight disappointed tone. Sirius had the dignity to look a little ashamed. His head bowed down, the curtains of his hair covering his slightly glazed over eyes and paler than normal skin. Shaving his head Remus also reached over to the plate of crumpets but instead of eating it him self passed it over to Sirius,

"Thanks" he mumbled, his voice was hoarse and sounded as of it hadn't been used today. Remus just shook his head again, rolling his eyes.

The four boys continued their breakfast until the brisk footsteps of Professor McGonagall stopped behind James. Thrashing her arm out which held four timetables.

"These are you timetables for the year. Any problems you are to see me." she said, a look on her face which suggest that there better be no problems.

James daren't ask any questions about Hermione, expecting a sharp retort on patients from her is he did. Instead he watch her walk away, hoping she'd turn around and give him some news. He did this, with his timetable slack in his hand, until Sirius let out a loud groan.

"Double transfiguration first, and only one free at the _end_ of the day! Could this day get any worse?" he declared. Discreetly, Peter pulled out his hand from under the table, gently touching the wooden surface. He didn't want to temp fate.

James now looked down at his timetable, confirming that in fact he did have double transfiguration first, but unlike Sirius, he had no frees that day. His last lesson of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, the only lesson he had without his friends.

"Well, at least we have potions third and if I feel as bad as I do now I can always swipe me one of Slughorn's pepperup."

"You do know that pepperup is only meant to cure the common cold?" Remus asked, momently letting slide that he was planning to steal form a teacher.

"Nah, does wonders for a hangover. Well, at least my mothers did, but I can't be quite sure what she put in hers" Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute as if imaging what she actually put in before shuddering.

Soon the hall was filled with the squeaks and squawks of hundreds of owls as they flew in through the high windows of the great hall. Three small tawny owls landed in front of the boy, each with a copy on the _Daily Prophet_. They waited patiently as Remus, Peter and James dug in their pockets for the right change. James simple tossed his paper aside, where Sirius picked it up and turned to the quidditch section. Peter absent-mindedly flicked through it, not really reading whilst Remus was the only one to actually read it.

Picking at some bacon on his plate he didn't notice his fathers owl, Hermes, until he emitted a loud hoot. Looking up James saw his large amber eyes, waiting expectantly for him to remove the letter from his leg. Hermes was a large eagle owl and had the ability to make you feel inferior, eve if he was the animal, and not worthy of his time. Before James could offer him any toast he flew off, leaving James with his letter. Opening the letter addressed to him self, he read:

_Dear James, _

_I would first like to apologise for not being able to see you off on your last year at Hogwarts. Argent matters arose to which I had to respond to personally, but I can not stress to you how much I wanted to be there. You have probable already heard this from your mother but I feel as if I should tell you this myself, father to son._

_This is your last year of Hogwarts. The year that every thing has led up to, the most important year at school. And although you are already of age and considered a man, this is the time to shape yourself into the kind of man you want to be, the kind of man I know you can be. Don't let anything which is happening at home distract you from becoming your full potential. Make sure you work hard in class and get the best marks you can. I cannot tell you how proud me and your mother are. How proud we always will be. _

_Keep looking after your friends and I will see you at Christmas, _

_your Father._

Looking over it once more, he folded it and tucked it in to an inside pocket of his robes.

"Any news?" Remus gently inquired.

"You tell me," he said, motioning with his head to the newspaper, "your more likely to hear something in there. They haven't been telling me nothing, and they'll continue to do so until it becomes impossible." he sighed wearily. Before getting to frustrated, James started to stand up, ready to get to class.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for McGonagall first day." he said, picking his bag off the floor. Remus and Peter followed suit. "You comin'?" he asked Sirius who was still sat down.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." he answered.

"All right, see you in class."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius had seen Evans riffle through the _Daily Prophet_, probable to check up on any other major thing she had missed. Sirius felt a tinge of guilt in his stomach. That, or it was the crumpet disagreeing with last nights alcohol.

Standing up Sirius winced as a wave of pain hit him. Trying to ignore it he walked up to where she was sat, almost not aware that her chatting friends went silent at the sight of him. Almost.

"Evans, I would like to apologise for last nights comment. It was unnecessary and rude of me. Sorry." he apologised, putting on his most sincere voice.

"No, no Sirius, it was..." she stated to deny.

"Evans, I'm apologising, so just accept it and we can both get on with not liking each other." he interrupted, not ready to beg her into accepting an apologise he was only doing for his best mate.

"Erm, okay." she replied, slightly taken back to his expectationally short temper this morning.

Turning around he walked out of the great hall, happy that his concision was cleared. Well, for a little while at least.


	8. Chapter 8: WAITING GAME

**Waiting Game. **

After the obligatory speech about how important but trying this year would be, one that he was sure to hear in every class, James was left sitting at the back, his thoughts far from his education. His head was buzzing, different thoughts and worries all fighting to be heard first. He'd been able to grab a seat at the back and hoped Mcgonagall wouldn't try something foolish like seat him at the front like she had in previous years. Remus had sat next him, even though he was scribbling down Mcgonagalls ever word, and Peter on the other side. Sirius had come later after a reprimand about tardiness. He too looked as if he wasn't taking a word in and was instead gazing around the room. First lesson and he was already pulling his hair out in frustration.

This day couldn't go slower.

And as fate would have it, it did go slower. Much slower.

Even at lunch he wished it to go fast. The quicker lunch ended the quicker last lesson started the quicker it ended the quicker he could find our what the hell was happening.

Leaving his friends at the Great Hall he walked down to Care of Magical Creatures, the only lesson he didn't share with his fellow maunders. He'd never really put too much thought into why he carried on with this subject, it didn't benefit him in the long run and it wasn't a relatively easy subject either. Professor Kettleburn was a crazy coot and it was hard not to leave his lessons without a scar. Well perhaps that's why he chose it.

As per tradition the first lesson was held outside instead of the stuffy classroom they usually occupied. Already they was a small crowd of seventh years stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. James stood a little away from the crowd, not wanting to particle participate in conversation. For the first time that day his head seemed to be clearing, the fresh air and cool breeze taking over.

Soon professor Kettleburn limped down towards them, his wooden leg leaving a deep imprint into the grass.

"Now now class, gather round, gather round. Disappointing to see you're all in one piece, didn't you do anything exciting over the holidays?" He asked, a mad smile on his lips as he looked at his class, must of which we sharing worried glances.

"No? Never mind, never mind, we have plenty of time to rectify that. Today you have a free lesson. Feel free to roam Hogwarts ground. Nothing is off limits. You can explore the depths of the lake or examine the very reaches of the forest. My only request is that you meet back here at the end of the lesson and keep you eyes peeled, for you are on the hunt for the most bizarre creature you can find. So off you go, go, go, go!" He finished, shooing off his students with his hands.

Chatting amongst themselves most heading towards the forest, excited to be granted permission to enter the supposed forbidden forest. But after six years it had lost that appeal, especially in broad daylight. Although he did want to visit the Centaurs he had a feeling they wouldn't be most pleased after seventh years trampling through their territory.

Instead he followed the tress line round, catching sight of the quidditch pitch. He soon found his mind drifting towards technique and tactics he was planning on using this year. He was so distracted that he didn't the notice the grounds keeper until he walked into him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Turning round Rubeus Hagrid looked down at James.

"James" he shouted, his beetle eyes sparkling. "How are you? How was you' summer?" He asked as he grabbed his hand sharing it in both of his.

"Fine. It was fine" James said on reflex whilst flexing his crushed hand behind his back.

"We'll good, good, but aren't you meant to searching for creatures or are you already slacking off?" Hagrid asked, eyeing James skeptically.

"Me, slacking? Quiet the opposite. We were told a bizarre creature, and look I've found one" he explained.

"Cheeky sod. Most of the staff assumed that badge would straighten you out" Hagrid said, shaking his head whilst pointing to James head boy badge on his chest.

"As flattered as I find Hogwarts staff interest in me surely you know by now that I am nothing but an unstoppable force." James replied, a smug smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Interest. There's interest alright. Trouble seems to follow you or you start following it. And now that that girl ain't talking..." Hagrid didn't finish and soon found propriety in clearing away some wooden cages.

"What do you mean she isn't talking? That means she's awake, right? The girl I found the other night?" James asked, suddenly on high alert for any other of Hagrid's mistakes.

Without looking at James, Hagrid kept his eyes on the floor grumbling "shouldn't said that. Shouldn't of said that at all."

Turning around James sprinted off.

"Hey, where you going?" Hagrid shouted. But it was too late, James was already running back to the castle.


End file.
